This invention relates generally to controlling devices, such as for example universal remote controls, and more specifically to systems and methods for configuration of such devices, for example matching controlling device commands to the appliances to be controlled, defining favorite channels, etc.
As is known in the art, in order to associate a universal controlling device with an appliance to be controlled, data may be provided to the controlling device that serves to identify an intended target appliance by its type and make (and sometimes model). Such data may allow the controlling device to identify appropriate command data within a library of command data that is pre-stored in or downloaded into the controlling device, and to transmit recognizable commands in a format appropriate for such identified appliances. Multiple methods for providing such setup data have been proposed, including the known setup procedures described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,810, 5,614,906, and 6,225,938, which describe self-contained setup of controlling devices, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/804,623 and 09/615,473 which describe setup of controlling devices by interaction with a Web site. It will also be appreciated that a controlling device may be set up to command operations of an appliance by being taught the command codes needed to command such appliance as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,887. Still further, it will be understood that a controlling device may be upgradeable with additional or revised command data, for example, by transfer via an external input port as described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810.
While these variously known systems and methods for configuring a universal controlling device generally work for their intended purpose, a need remains for a system and method that provides a yet more convenient and user friendly way for configuring a universal controlling device.